


Surprise!

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, birthday fic, with all my love and appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: A birthday fic for my dear friend :)(Following her “Lance is best dad figure” headcanon).
Kudos: 16





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iiSoRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiSoRandom/gifts).



> Hey pal! You are pretty epic. And because today is your birthday I wanted to write you a fic as a present hehe to give you back a bit of all you’ve given to me :) love you and enjoy it!!

Silver couldn’t quite remember having a so called “happy birthday”.

When he was a kid all of his birthdays were the same; fake promises of his father to spend the day with him, Silver waiting on him... for the same apologize the next day and a birthday card as a present. To that must be added the fact he didn’t have friends either, so he always had to spend his birthdays rather lonesome.

And that was why he didn’t even try now. One couldn’t get disappointed of the things they weren’t expecting.

And so, Silver did that day what he would’ve done any other day; go out, get lost in some woods and train and train until the sun went down and it became late enough for Lance to worry for him not being back home yet. 

Now, he was back at Lance’s (even if the man insisted that he could call the place his too), ready to finish the day, expecting Lance to not be back yet since all lights were turned down. And so, when he went to the kitchen to put in the microwave a pizza roll and take it to his bedroom-

“Happy birthday!”

His soul almost left the shelf of his body when he turned the lights on and was met with the loud voices of Lance, Gold and Crystal (most of all Crystal) greeting him while throwing serpentines everywhere, even at him. 

He remained in shocked silence for a while, his body trembling in hesitation, because he didn’t know if he should be laughing or crying tears of emotion or screaming at Lance because why in the world did he bring Gold with him only to stir his damned, silly feelings like this and-

“Hope you like the surprise!” Gold exclaimed in that cheerful way of his, and Silver felt his heart beating so stupidly hard.

“We all baked this cake for you!” Then Crystal added, smiling from ear to ear. “This is your favorite! Chocolate cake!”

And because he wasn’t reacting, Lance laughed and walked to his direction to grab him from the shoulder and say, “hang loose, birthday boy! Come here and make a birthday wish!”

Pretty much excited, and really brushing off the fact he was dead silent because, well, they knew him, Crystal grabbed a lighter and started to turn on all of the yellow candles, one by one with delicacy, as Gold stared, grinning.

And when he was almost around the table, “wait,” was all Silver verbalized.

“What?” Lance asked.

“You come with me.”

And like that, Silver dragged Lance all the way to the garden, not really paying attention to his friends’ reactions, and once they were out and alone, Lance kept smiling like a fool and acting all unaware.

“What’s the matter, boy?”

He growled, “ _ what’s the matter _ ? What’s all of this?”

“A birthday surprise.”

“But... why?”

And like it was the most obvious of answers, Lance said, “because we all love you and we care about you and we want to celebrate another year of life with you! And, well, by disappearing all day long to who-knows-where you made it easier.”

And that only puzzled him more, “and...! Why did you bring  _ him _ with you, huh?”

“So you have no issue with Crystal? I knew it, I knew you had finally grown used to her, like, she’s adorable and so easy going and-”

“Lance! You know what I mean!”

For once, the man laughed, “and what is so hard to understand?”

“Why did you bring  _ him _ here on purpose only to make me nervous?”

Lance shook his head, “we both had the idea for the birthday surprise the other day we were talking about you. Besides... you love him, Silver, you are all head over heels for him, what’s better than to spend the day with the people you love and love you back?”

Unbelievable.

Truly unbelievable. 

All he wanted to do was to scream at Lance and-

“I don’t understand why are you like this. If I hate birthdays and I disappeared all day on purpose.”

“Because it would be a sin to let your birthday go blank, you know?”

And he couldn’t resist the urges.

“Oh-”

He hugged Lance, tight, and now the surprised one was him.

“No one ever celebrated my birthday.”

“Oh...”

He wasn’t going to dwell into details or elaborate into cheesy, foolish stuff, so, wholeheartedly, he just said, “thank you, Lance. I guess? Ugh!”

That surely took him off guard, and for that, he only cooed, wrapping his arms gently around him.

“You’re welcome, Silver,” now his tone was solemn, fatherly, even. “We know your heart, and we all know you deserve the best in this world.”

It was hard to believe at times.

But if it was Lance, this incredible, strong and kind man saying it, maybe, indeed, he could deserve something good, even the tiniest.

“Now, my boy... would you like to go and eat the cake already? Gold made his best effort to not spoil it.”

How odious.

But...

“Yeah.”

And when they all were gathered at the kitchen, and after they sang happy birthday to him, all Silver wished while blowing the candles was that, these people never left his side, ever.


End file.
